


Like Father Like Son

by Kayu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nerdiness, Stupidity, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayu/pseuds/Kayu
Summary: Peter is more like Tony than he wants to admit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Multi, Peter parker/Cloak of Levitation, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Like Father Like Son

Never in a million years he live (dying in time loop) he would expect something like this would happen. This is a problem he didn’t have a contingencies for, so excuse him for the precious seconds of staring stupidly at what his sight told him. The alarm keep blaring all around him, red lights flashing in the hallway and his little location spell is still active in amber tinge searching for his Cloak. That. Is. Sleeping. With. Peter. And he didn’t mean sleeping like a blanket. He didn’t actually caught them in the act thank God. But he know enough about that slack jaw softness and red flush chest under the cover, that completes the guilty look of white stained and swaying red fabric. “Give me a sec to get into my suit.” The sudden silence of the emergency code gives way to the unwelcome breathy voice that comes from the bed.

Because nothing can ruined a teenager afterglow.

“Peter what-“ Amber light spluttered to nothing.

“I’m up! I’m up! Geez can’t you give a guy common decency.” Naked pale ass is staring back at him. Oh God he need to erase this memory from his brain. Visit back later, emergency on going, no time for delay. With a smug twirl the Cloak clean itself and settle on his shoulder, nudging playfully at his cheek. Weird didn’t even cover all of this.

Oh Fuck. Tony.

* * *

After all the explosion and goopy substance are over, Stephen decided to let Tony share his pain. “Peter is having sex.”

“Peter is- Friday why didn’t you tell me this?” Arms flailing everywhere.

“You have specify to not tell you more than you need to know, Boss. Only his health is obligatory.”

“How did you found out anyway? Has he been bringing people to the penthouse?” Chocolate brown eyes full of accusation turn to the resident sorcerer.

“I caught him with-“ his voice suddenly got much lower, “my cloak.”

“I’m sorry I think I’m still on coffee fumes and mishearing you, but did you say with your CLOAK!?”

Stephen uncomfortable face meet another flabbergasted face, “That clearly falls under the category of anything I would do!”

“Wait what!? Tony have you-“

“Of course not!”

“…”

“I have not! Friday, call Peter.”

* * *

“What is it Tony? Did you see my flip when they come at me!? It’s like POW PHEEW FSSHH BAM!” Peter articulate wildly.

“Yeah I did kid, what are you doing endangering yourself like that, huh!?” Stephen slap Peter’s head lightly.

“Nevermind that, Peter” Tony pause,

“Did you or did you not sleep with Stephen’s Cloak?”

“So what if I did?” I am being perfectly safe, duh!” No shame or guilt coloring his tone.

“That’s-“

“You always lectured me to be cautious with people! This is me being cautious you know!”

Tony fingers somehow make his own disheveled hair progressively messier. “-not what I meant by that sentence and you know it!”

“PSSHHH like you never did a threesome with your suit!”

“But it’s MY suit and that’s NOT YOUR cloak!”

“See!? You’re not even denying doing a threesome!”

Eyes meeting in aggravated offense, the resident sorcerer manage to convey his full blown annoyance with, “He’s YOUR son.”

“And the Cloak is more like a sidekick anyway, you and Tony already agree on sentient objects. Why are you both complaining about this?”

Stephen sigh, “While sentient objects have tested true on having consciousness, it’s still bizarre to know that my friend and son is having intercourse, Peter.”

“Alright then, since FRIDAY and KAREN are Tony’s children, that’s okay right?”

“How dare you defiling my precious daughters!”

“We are just experimenting! Honest!”

* * *

So Peter is grounded. No using tech, no making tech. That kid will be miserable for months if Tony have any say in it.

“This is why I don’t want to have children.” A dubious look make him tag that on with, “Human children.”

Stephen sigh, “Peter is a great kid when he’s not following your footsteps, why can’t he be more like me?”

Famous last words.

When Peter got caught stealing books from Wong’s library a week later because of tech ban, Tony will be laughing too hard to say anything to his precious love ones.

“I am just going to learn a little bit you know! The universe is HUGE! This is just science we don’t know right!?” said Peter not a slightest bit sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave Kudos or Comment if you like it.


End file.
